10 RoyEd Shuffle Drabbles
by xRoyxMustangsxBabex19
Summary: Did the shuffle fanfiction challenge and used Roy/Ed as a pairing. Hope you enjoy !


So I decided the other day to do the fanfiction shuffle challenge, like where you put your iPod on shuffle and pick a pairing/fandom to write about and only write about it for as long as the song is playing. These are kinda crappy, so bear with me…

**Song Title:** Forever by Chris Brown

**Song Length: **4:36

**Rating: **K

**Genre**: Fluff/Romance

Roy had been at his favorite bar, shooting down a couple scotches when his favorite blonde stepped in. The boy had just returned from a month long mission and the Colonel would be lying if he said he hadn't missed him

The Hero of the people spotted the military man at the bar and hurried over to him, grabbing his arm. "Remember what I said before I left?"

"Forever together?"

"Yes."

**Song Title:** When it Rains by Paramore

**Song Length:** 3:35

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Angst/Fluff

The Flame Alchemist gazed dully out the window, watching the rain pelt against the window in his office. It didn't help his mood, considering his best friend had just been murdered the week before.

Roy's eyes slipped closed as mismatched arms wound around his waist. "Glad you're here for me Fullmetal."

**Song Title**:Lean Like A Cholo by Down A.K.A Kilo

**Song Length: **3:20

**Rated:** K

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

Something even more amusing than a pissed off Edward, was a drunk Edward. Roy sat in his living room, watching the blonde bounce around with an amused expression. "What is a cholo, Edward?"

The blonde paused, thinking long and hard as the music continued to blast from the record player. "I don't know, but I want to be one."

**Song Title: **Zero to Hero from Hercules

**Song Length: **2:20

**Rated: **K

**Genre:** General

From the moment Roy first laid eyes on the oldest of the Elric brothers in Resembool, he knew that that kid would be a hero. The look in his eyes of pure determination told him so.

That's why when Edward came to find him in Central, he wasn't surprised.

**Song Title:** Best of Both Worlds by Hannah Montana (Yes, I still have HM on my iPod, hush.)

**Song Length:** 2:54

**Rated:** K+

**Genre:** Romance

Roy had always been a ladies man, there was no doubt about that. But what many people didn't know about him was that he was also fond of men; especially a certain short, fiery, blonde man.

He had to admit, though, that Edward was a bit feminine in the looks department, which suited Roy just fine.

It was the best of both worlds.

**Song Title:** A Whole New World from Aladdin

**Song Length:** 4:10

**Rated:** K

**Genre:** Romance

Edward never would have dreamed that he would find the company of his superior officer, well, enjoyable. Roy just had something about him that made the blonde melt in his hands like putty. And he enjoyed that.

The Colonel Bastard had reeled him in with his fantastic charms and had opened his eyes to a whole new world.

One where they were the only ones who matted.

**Song Title:** The Hell Song by Sum 41

**Song Length:** 3:18

**Rated:** K

**Genre:** Angst/Fluff

Through the years, Edward Elric had become less and less sympathetic to people. The sob stories he heard of woman losing their fiance to their best friend just made him roll his eyes. They didn't know true pain.

However, Edward had a soft spot for the Colonel's sob story. Always.

**Song Title:** Forget About Love from Aladdin: Return of Jafar

**Song Length:** 2:55

**Rated:** K

**Genre:** Family/Humor/Romance

Alphonse pleaded and pouted for his one and only brother to forget Colonel Mustang. He knew Edward knew he was a womanizer, and a player, so why didn't he listen to him?

But Edward would just get a dreamy, dazed look on his face and told his baby brother that he'd understand when he got the chance to fall in love.

**Song Title:** We Will Rock You by Queen

**Song Length:** 2:05

**Rated:** K

**Genre:** General

Every time Edward gave a yearly outdoor presentation, the crowed watching in the stands clapped and sung together for him. IT made him feel alive, especially when the Colonel did it.

**Song Title:** Paranoid by The Jonas Brothers

**Song Length:** 3:38

**Rated:** K+

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

From the moment Edward started to date the Colonel, he was paranoid, Roy had had so many 'woman' friends in the past, it made him nervous, even though his lover told him not to be.

"You'd be paranoid too if your boyfriend was a well known womanizer." The blonde whispered.

Roy simply sighed and hugged his little lover.

Hope you enjoyed it! Give me some feedback~


End file.
